


Play Me

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, alternative universe record store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons Record Store AU.</p><p>old EPs, dusty guitars, sticky-notes, back-offices and bonfires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skye doesn’t hear the bell when someone walks in, mostly because hardly anyone walks in anymore, partly because the bell is almost broken.

Besides, she’s tapping away at her MacBook, working on something at the register. Working on something that’s not work related at all. Sort of.

It’s just that AC Records is so dusty that they gave up on trying to rid the place of just that. Bobbi and her had been done sorting out the new records somewhere a few hours ago, so she was working on some ‘stuff’ in the back, which probably meant that she was listening to old records while texting boyfriend Lance Hunter.

It’s the same Lance Hunter that slouches over her register with an amused smirk on his pretty face. Skye startles, a little, and pushes her headset from her ears, dangling it around her neck.

“Jeez. Hi.”

“Hiya, babes. I got you the regular. Also you have a customer,” he says, sliding a Starbucks cup over to her.

“Yeah, sure. Bobbi’s in the back. Thanks,” Skye answers, already looking at her screen again. He slides past her and pushes through the door that says ‘staff’ in bold letters.

This time she notices when someone comes in, making her realise that Lance hadn’t actually been kidding. In walked an older couple that just flips through some yellowed magazines, making Skye realise that a third person is also in the store.

She’s browsing through the racks, trailing her fingers along meticulously written tags and dusty guitars.

Sometimes the girl pushes her glasses further up her nose or runs a hand through her shorter, curly hair. She’s in her early twenties, Skye guesses. Attractive enough to make Skye stare a little.

The older couple gives Skye a small wave when they leave, and she offers a polite smile and a nod.

Skye slips from her stool and walks into the store front to collect the mail. Or she pretends to check for the mail, finding a stack anyway. She really just wanted to see the girl upclose.

“Definitely go for the left one,” Skye offers with a polite smile when the girl is reading the backs of two covers alternately. “It has a beautiful baseline.”

“This one has better vocals,” the girl answers with a light smile. “What else would you recommend?”

“Oh! Erm! If you like that,” Skye says, tapping the stack of mail against one of the records before slipping past her with a hand on the girl’s shoulder and a hushed excuse me. She searches through a thick stack until she finds the record she’s looking for. “Follow me.”

The girl smiles softly and follows Skye to the turn table where she hums quietly to herself before placing the pin. The record croaks a little before the music fills the store.

Skye drops the mail next to her laptop and leans against the register, watching while the stranger listens to what Skye picked.

She slowly bobs her head, her fingers drumming on the side of the cart she’s leaning against, a light smile gracing her features.

Secretly she really likes watching people discovering music. Or maybe she just likes watching her discover it. Whatever.

Skye lifts the pin after the first song, looking at her expectantly. Suddenly she’s a little nervous, as if it suddenly really mattered what a pretty girl in her record store thought of her choice of music.

It’s a weird sensation. She knows all the music in here. Bobbi and her always come in early to listen to the new purchases. She knows she has a talent for finding people the right track.

She’s practically Spotify.

“I’ll take it. And this one,” the girl says with a reserved smile. Her cheeks are a little pink, and Skye ducks her chin. “So I take it you liked it?”

“Yes, very,” she says, sounding a lot more British than she did before and Skye laughs. “Great. You had me worried for a minute. I usually get it right.”

Skye reaches for the record at the same time she does, their fingers brushing briefly before she pulls back with a muttered apology. Skye slips the record in its cover with meticulous care and places them on the register.

“What were you working on?” the girl asks when she catches a glimpse of Skye’s computer before she closes it, the music fading from the headphones.

“Nothing. I was mixing some music,” Skye blushes, “it’s nothing…”

“Okay.” She smiles and Skye nods, turning her head when Hunter and Bobbi come stumbling out of the office, nearly doubling over with laughter that subsides once they notice them.

Skye rings up the records and adds a folder of a festival to the bag she offers. “I’m Skye, by the way. Don’t hesitate to drop by and let me know what you think.”

She offers her a final smile when the girl nods. “Thanks for your help. Bye!”

No one says a word until the bell sort-of tinkles when she walks out.

“Did you get her number?” Hunter blurts and Bobbi smacks him over his head.

“Ouch, hey!”

“Did you?” Bobbi asks and ducks when Hunter swats at her.

“I didn’t,” Skye says, “she wasn’t into me anyway.”

Bobbi scoffs and Hunter grins. “Your coffee is cold.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmons Record Store AU. 
> 
> old EPs, dusty guitars, sticky-notes, back-offices and bonfires.

"Off,“ Skye teases the next day when Bobbi is reading a book with her feet propped up on the register. She swats at her heavy combat boots with the newspaper that she drops in Bobbi’s lap and sets down a cup of coffee. "Thanks,” Bobbi says, only moving to grab the cappuccino. “I’ll be in the back.”

She slings her backpack over her shoulder and walks through the door. The office is small with only two desk spaces. One for her and Bobbi, and one for Coulson. He had been here earlier this morning for a meeting with the both of them before heading out, probably scouring the state for records he either wants to collect or sell here. 

As soon as she’s fired up her laptop she plugs in her headset to listen to some music while she answers e-mails and writes blog posts and social media updates. Not that there are a lot of e-mails, but it’s also a matter of making sure people actually knew this place exists in the first place. 

Last thing on the list is keeping the website up to date, which is something Skye excels at. She built Coulson the website from scratch and he couldn’t have been happier. 

A soft knock at the door shakes her from her work and she looks up to find the girl from the other day standing in the mucky office. 

“Hey,” Skye says, a smile immediately apparent on her face, “you’re back." 

"She told me you were back here, and that it ‘was probably okay to bother you’,” she says and scrunches her nose, “I hope she’s right. I’m Jemma by the way. I forgot to tell you that." 

"It’s fine. I was doing some coding for the website, but you’re welcome to join me, Jemma,” Skye smirks. If she knew Bobbi well enough, she knew that the girl was probably grinning like an idiot in the front of the store, sending Jemma in without a warning. “What brings you back here?" 

Jemma laughs and tucks her hair behind her ear. "You, mostly. You said I could come by and let you know what I thought?” Skye leans back into her chair and grins. “Spill your beans." 

"I also want to know what kind of music you produce,” Jemma says happily and drags Coulson’s chair over to her side of the desk, “if you want to show me of course." 

"Maybe,” Skye says, slightly teasingly, “but first tell me about the record." 

And Jemma does, animatedly. Skye smiles every time she waves her hands excitedly or frowns a little or shakes her head. Her eyes are alight the whole time. She rambles, only allowing Skye to toss in a question here and there, but she could listen to this for hours on end. 

"Are you always this passionate about things?” Skye asks, a little in awe. 

“Only when it comes down to music… And science. Don’t get me started on biochemistry,” Jemma says with sparkles in her eyes, “are you mocking me?” 

 

“No. It’s ah… It’s just very nice to listen to you. I’m not mocking you." 

"Okay, good. Oh! I brought you this,” Jemma concludes finally with a blushing smile and reaches for her bag. She pulls out a CD in a plastic case that has a crack over the front. “It’s one of my favourites. I think you’d like it, judging from the tiny sneak peek I got off your laptop yesterday." 

Skye takes it from her and checks the track list. There’s a torn piece of paper in the corner. It’s probably Jemma’s handwriting: To Skye; play me. She smiles up at her. "Thank you. I will listen to it on the floor of my crappy apartment tonight when there’s no one to bother me.” Skye winks and Jemma flushes. 

“Oh god! You’re working!" 

Skye chuckles. "It’s okay, it’s not like Bobbi can’t manage the front by herself.” 

“I should let you get back to work. I’ll see you next time?” Jemma asks, a sliver of hope resonating through her voice. 

"I would like that.“ 

"And we can listen to your music?" 

"I don’t know, that’s more a third-date kind of activity,” Skye says with a wide smile and Jemma rolls her eyes. “Are you always like this?”

“Find out next time.” Skye squeals when Jemma pokes her in the side. “You’re impossible. Bye, Skye. Have a good day." 

And she’s gone as swiftly as she came, leaving Skye staring after her for a good few minutes before she shakes her head and gets back to work. 

It’s perfect. As soon as Skye came home she dropped her bag on the couch and played the CD. She’s been listening to it non-stop for the remaining part of the evening, when she made dinner and ate it straight from the pot, when she opened a beer and now, while she is indeed laying with her eyes closed on her floor. 

Already she’s looking forward to the next time Jemma will stroll into AC Records, because she wants to tell her just how much she loves the CD, and try not to blurt how much she loves seeing her, and how much she loves this… thing they have going on. Somewhere she’s sad that she can’t call or text Jemma, but it also fills her with anticipation. She might even like going to work more. 

Somewhere during the tenth track she gets up and rummages through her own selection of music, most of it already digitalised on her laptop, but for Jemma she wants to find the physical EP. She sighs, flipping it over in her hands. 

Risky… She could possibly hate it. Skye grins. She could possibly love it. From her desk she grabs a sticky note, scribbles down PLAY ME in blocky letters and sticks it to the front, ready to give to Jemma whenever she decided go walk in again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmons Record Store AU.
> 
> old EPs, dusty guitars, sticky-notes, back-offices and bonfires

Bobbi swishes in late the next morning, drenched. Late summer rainfall had beaten her to the door of AC Records and she walks in with a look on her face that screams thunder. 

“Sometimes I really hate New York,” is the only thing she grumbles before stalking into the back. She hears her talking to Coulson, who comments about her being late. She takes it politely, but Skye chuckles, knowing very well that as soon as he walks out the door she’d be out front complaining. 

“Skye?” Coulson pops his head out of the office and she looks up from the stock-list. 

“Yeah?” 

“I need you to attend that festival we flyer for. Someone needs to write a blog posts about it and I have a last minute meeting in D.C.” 

“Can’t Bobbi go?” 

“Yes. You, as in you and Bobbi. Please?" 

Bobbi walks out into the store front, she has miraculously managed to turn herself from drowned puppy to catwalk model in mere minutes. She has the same folder she slipped into Jemma’s bag that day in her hand.

She arches a brow while reading it. "Sure. We’ll go. Right, Skye?” 

“Right,” Skye answers. She doesn’t want to go. Not really. She likes festivals, she does, but Bobbi would probably bring Lance and they would totally third-wheel her and she would end up writing the blog post Coulson asked for and yeah… No. She wants to go, just not with Bobbi. 

“Great, thank you. I have a meeting. See you tomorrow. Oh! And Bobbi, I need that new shipment in the store!” 

“Roger, sir.” 

As soon as he is out the door, Skye is proven right. “I can’t believe he makes us go,” Bobbi groans and waves the folder in front of her.

“Maybe it will be fun!” Skye tries, but Bobbi shakes her head. “You go, then.” 

“You should go. With Lance or something. Just remember to gather some info for the blog post.” 

The doorbell tingles and they both turn their heads. A light flutter dances through Skye’s chest and she smiles brightly, the frown that Bobbi had put in place immediately gone.

“I have an idea,” Bobbi says, a bright smile immediately apparent on her face.

“Bobbi, no!” Skye pathetically tries to grab hold of her wrist, but she dances away from her gracefully. 

Skye buries her face in her hands. This made her look awful. She already knows where this is going and she isn’t entirely sure she’s here for it.

“Hey! You like music right,” Bobbi says with a grin and Jemma raises her eyebrows.

“I’m in a record store,” she says with a light smile, “why?” 

“See, there’s this festival coming up, and our boss is making Skye go to do some research, write a blog post. I can’t go, so I thought maybe you’d like to go with her?” Bobbi thrusts the folder into her hands.

Jemma glances over at Skye, who just decides to smile awkwardly and wave. Wave, Skye, really? Jemma draws a face that has ??? written all over it.

“Go on, say yes,” Bobbi says and touches her hand to Jemma’s shoulder to draw her attention back to her. She wavers just for a split second. “Okay. Then, yes?” 

“Perfect. Skye will help you with the details! Right, Skye?” Bobbi stares at her intently and Skye clears her throat.

“Right. Absolutely. Yeah. On it.” She gives Bobbi the thumbs up and she nods. 

“Perfect. Coffee?” 

Before either of them can answer Bobbi has grabbed her jacket and left with a grin.

Jemma and Skye just stare after her first, and then at each other.

“Hi,” Skye says finally and Jemma walks over. “Hi. She is… Quite something.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. She put you on the spot and if you don’t want to go that’s totally fine. I will just go, and -” 

“I want to go.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Jemma says, her eyes lighting up when she smiles a little, “with you.” 

“Okay. Let’s do it. Yeah, I like that.” 

Jemma laughs and shakes her head lightly when Skye blushes and fumbles with her sleeves. “What did you think of my CD?” 

Skye’s eyes grow wide. “I listened to it for the entire evening.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmons Record Store AU.
> 
> old EPs, dusty guitars, sticky-notes, back-offices and bonfires

The day of the festival rushes closer, but Jemma still sweeps in every other day to ramble to her about science and music and how the two seemingly different things are totally related. According to Jemma Simmons, of course. 

“Are you still going to that festival with Jemma?” Bobbi asks one afternoon when Skye emerges from the office and drops a few files next to her, leaning her elbows on them with sleepy eyes. 

“To the festival? Yeah, I’m a little nervous. I mean, we’ve seen each other plenty of times, but it’s always been here and she has never stayed for longer than an hour.”

Bobbi grins and Skye rolls her eyes, knowing what she’s going to say. 

“You like her." 

There it is.

"No I don’t. And besides, I don’t even know if she’s into girls at all. What if she isn’t. I have a knack for falling in love with the straight girl." 

 

"Oh she’s into you, alright." 

They are distracted from their conversation when Skye’s phone buzzes in her pocket and she checks the screen to find Jemma calling. She smiles. 

"See,” Bobbi smirks. 

“This is her cancelling on me, wanna bet?” Skye says dramatically before picking up. “Hey, Jem." 

"Skye! Hello. I just wanted to hear your voice,” Jemma says, pausing. Skye can imagine a little blush settling on her cheeks and she laughs quietly to herself. She rolls her eyes at Bobbi when she uses two fingers to draw a little heart in the air, and shoves her feet off the register, mouthing a ‘fuck off’.

“So, tomorrow is the festival…” Skye starts. She walks away from Bobbi and into the office, closing the door behind her so she can’t listen in. 

“Yes, about that…” Jemma starts and suddenly anxiety flies to Skye’s throat. What if Bobbi was just teasing her and she was actually imagining things? They never spoke about past relationships or sexuality and oh my god what if Jemma was in a relationship and she wanted it to be as friends while Skye maybe kind of actually really wanted this to be a date. Their first date. 

“You’re gonna bail on me?” Skye asks, deflated, but she can almost hear Jemma frown when she makes a disgruntled sound.

“No? I was not, actually. I’m really looking forward to it. Do you not want to go anymore?” Jemma asks quietly after a while and Skye pinches the bridge of her nose. “I want to. I really do. Sorry. I would still like to go to the festival with you." 

"Okay, then my question remains… I called to ask what time we should meet tomorrow." 

Skye slaps the palm of her hand to her forehead and spins around staring at the ceiling. Of course. Details. Stupid. Stupid nerves.

"I could pick you up at five?” Skye asks, flipping through her calendar. 

“Okay, five it is. Oh, and Skye?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I do really like you, in case you were still wondering." 

Skye chuckles and shrugs more to herself than anyone else. She bites the inside of her cheek to contain her grin a little. "I’ll see you tomorrow, Ms. Simmons." 

"See you tomorrow, Skye." 

The line clicks and Skye runs a hand through her hair, her heart ready to jump out of her chest. 

Jemma’s apartment is easy to find, especially since she’s sitting on the steps in front, enjoying some sun. Jemma has her eyes closed, resting her chin in her hand. 

Slowly Jemma opens one eye when Skye blocks her sun, shielding her eyes with one hand from the radiance that spills around Skye, turning her hair almost gold in the glow. Jemma smiles happily. "Hello, Skye." 

"Hi,” Skye says, drumming her fingers against the plastic she’s holding. She can’t help the giddy excitement that floods through her body, “I got you these. It’s not because of the music especially.”

Jemma gets up and accepts the stack of CDs from Skye, slowly flipping through them. After a few covers the pattern dawns on her and she bites her lip before looking up, bashfully. “You got me flowers.”

“I did. Also these don’t wither.” Skye smiles goofily and puts her arm around Jemma’s shoulders when she grabs the lapels of Skye’s leather jacket to pull her into a hug that leaves her entire body singing. Jemma’s lips feel so warm and soft against her cheek when she plants a little kiss. “Thank you, Skye. I love them, they’re beautiful. Shall we?" 

Jemma smiles widely and tugs on Skye’s hand when she’s just standing there, refusing to let her hand go until she has flagged down a cab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmons Record Store AU.
> 
> old EPs, dusty guitars, sticky-notes, back-offices and bonfires

She isn’t entirely sure how it happened, but somewhere during the strolling past the food trucks, under fairy lights and along various stages, their fingers had linked together. Skye finds it incredibly endearing how Jemma squeezes her fingers before pointing at something with giddy excitement before launching into a ramble. 

Skye quickly learned that she in no way had to feel nervous around her outside of AC Records. Jemma liked her, and she wasn’t shy in showing her just that. She still listened to her intently when she sprouted fun-facts about the artists or guitar brands or hot dog toppings. Jemma’s eyes still sparkled when she talked. Skye still has raving butterflies in her stomach.

“What are we drinking?” Jemma asks when their first plastic cups have been long discarded. She twirls herself under Skye’s arm, tucking herself into her side, resting her hand on Skye’s abdomen. She flexes her abs involuntarily, a blush creeping to Jemma’s cheeks. No doubt that she felt that.

“Beer is the typical festival drink,” Skye answers with a grin, fishing some money in the form of poker chips out of her pocket and pressing them into Jemma’s palm, “but surprise me.” 

Jemma rolls her eyes, but says nothing while she queues, returning after a few minutes with two cups of what seems to be red wine. She hands Skye one of the cups, ticking them against each other.

“Cheers.”

"Thanks.”

“It’s not the best red I’ve drank,” Jemma says after taking her first sip with a little frown, but she shrugs. It doesn’t seem to bother her that it’s a cheap red.

“I don’t usually drink red wine,” Skye confesses, slipping the change back into her pocket and Jemma’s hand in hers. 

“Do you even like it?” Jemma asks before taking a sip, looking at Skye over the rim. Skye smiles, a light twinkle in her eyes that warms Jemma’s insides. 

“Not particularly… But I like the girl who drinks it." 

Jemma nudges her with her shoulder, her cheeks a colour that start to resemble the wine. "Let’s go check the main stage. You still have a blog post to write.”

Skye whines a little. “You had to remind me, did you?”

Jemma grins at her over her shoulder, leading the way through the crowd until she finds a spot good enough for her liking. The crowd around them is entirely invested in the performance going on on stage, but Skye is distracted. She is distracted by the way the loose strands of Jemma’s hair dance in the whispers of the wind and the warmth that radiates from her left side that is pressed against Skye almost entirely and the way her eyes are big with awe when she listens to the band. 

“I really like them. It’s a shame AC Records doesn’t sell their music,” Jemma says after a while, glancing over at Skye briefly, smiling when she finds her already watching her. Skye nods. 

“I’ll tell Coulson. Wait, are you cold?” Skye asks when a light breeze tickles her neck and Jemma rubs her hands up and down her arms, clearly repressing a shiver, “because I’m not lending you my jacket. I know how girls are. I’ll never see it again!" 

Jemma snorts, downing the last of her drink before discarding the cup. "Fine, keep it. Let me shiver to death.”

“See, that’s not possible,” Skye teases and steps behind her. She slips her arms around Jemma’s waist and pulls her back against her front, resting her chin on Jemma’s shoulder. “Better?”

Jemma sighs a little, simply nodding. She rests her hands on Skye’s, slowly rubbing circles with her thumb, her temple resting against Skye’s cheekbone. 

Skye swallows hard. Jemma smells so nice, and she’s so nice and warm against her and her cheek is too soft not to press her lips against. So she does, and Jemma presses back into her, tightening her hold on her slightly. She can feel Jemma smiling before she slowly turns around, looping her arms around Skye’s neck and brushing their noses together. 

“Hi,” Jemma whispers, her breath warm on Skye’s lips. She can almost taste the wine on her tongue. 

“Hi.” Skye smiles. She wraps her arms around Jemma a little tighter, torn between being perfectly content just looking at Jemma like that, and really wanting to lean down that inch and kiss her. 

However, Jemma doesn’t seem to be too torn. She glances down at Skye’s lips with a hesitant smile, and slips a hand into Skye’s hair. She arches her body into hers, standing on her tippy-toes to kiss her softly. Suddenly it feels as if kissing anyone else had always been wrong one way or another. It just wasn’t right before. It was nice, sure, but it didn’t send electricity down her spine and tingles to her fingertips. It didn’t make her feel light in her head and grounded at the same time. She feels everything. The way Jemma gently scratches at the base of her skull, how soft her lips feel against hers, how sinfully sexy the little hum is, the way she even likes the cheap wine because Jemma’s tongue tastes like it. Everything. Wow.

Around them the crowd bursts into applause, and Skye simply smiles against Jemma’s lips, kissing her quickly a final time before they pull back and grin at each other with rosy cheeks. It’s bringing a new definition to feeling high.

“Wow,” Skye whispers and Jemma grins before quickly kissing her again. “You could say that.”

“I meant the band,” Skye jokes and Jemma swats at her shoulder, her smile never faltering regardless. “Rude!”

Skye chuckles and draws Jemma back against her before leaning down, brushing their lips together, but not kissing her. “I’m sorry. You’re… Yeah… I mean… Wow.”

“Skye,” Jemma giggles and throws her head back when Skye lifts her off her feet and spins them around. “I don’t know what to say! I just really like being here with you!”

“Thanks for inviting me.”

“Maybe we should send Bobbi an e-card,” Skye grins and Jemma laughs. “Yes. Maybe we should.”


End file.
